If Naruto was a Girl
by SakuraFairy1990
Summary: Self-explanatory title; but basically this story is my take on how thing would be if Naruto was born a girl. There will be some character tweaks so they'll be a little OC but give me a chance before you judge. Slowish building love story. Rated "T" but it may change for some chapters so keep an eye open.
1. Author's Note

Author's note on this story.

In this I tried to keep the plot canon but still original. Now there are some characters who's personalities that I have changed, other I've only tweaked.

Now on another note, in a lot of the fem. Naru stories Sakura is a real bitch, that is not the case, I have tweaked her character a little but I do not believe in character bashing, if you really like a story you like every character good or bad- even when you go they are such an ass they should die; anyway if you are reading this hoping for bashing go away because it's not happening.

Now on a final note this is marked as a Naruko story because Naruto is different but I have kept the things that make Naruto the hero of the story, the sunny personality, the perseverance, the occasional prank, and the unpredictability.

I hope you enjoy the story.

SakuraFairy ;)


	2. Chapter 1- Age 2

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** This is how I think things would have gone if Naruto was born a girl

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter One: Naruto AGE- 2 years old

"Naruto, sweetie, wake up I brought breakfast." A kindly feminine voice said from her bedroom door. Naruto just rolled over and snuggled deeper into her blankets mumbling "5 more minutes."

"It's already 9:30." The voice sounded stern. "Now get up before I send in Sasuke in here to wake you up."

"You wouldn't!" The little blonde girl sat up sounding scandalized.

"I would." Was the simple reply, you could almost see the woman laughing.

"But Mikoto-obasan **(A/N: Aunt)** he has too much energy for mornings." Naruto whined.

"You have twice as much, if not more, energy once you wake up." Mikoto said while laughing. "Now you have 5 minutes to get to the table or I'll send him in." with that Mikoto closed the door and headed to the kitchen. Naruto groggily got up and got ready for the day. She decided the wear an orange floral printed sundresses that went almost to her ankle. Naruto was about 28in tall and weighed about 25lbs, so she was slightly smaller than she should have been, but she was still the cutest 2-year-old you had ever seen. She had golden skin; liquid honey colored haired with red highlights that shown in direct sunlight, and the brightest azure eyes with a smile to match. Once she was dressed she left her room. She saw Sasuke in her living room watching TV, she said a quick "good morning" then headed to the kitchen with her brush in hand.

"Koto-obasan can you braid my hair, please?" Naruto asked holding up her hairbrush.

" Sure, sweetie." Mikoto said "you eat your breakfast while I do it." After Naruto finished her breakfast she joined Sasuke in the living room. They soon decided to color instead of watching cartoons. After a while Mikoto came out of the kitchen and asked if they wanted to go to the park.

"Hai!" Sasuke shouted jumping around.

"Let me go change my clothes." Naruto said as she ran to her room, when she came back out she was in an orange t- shirt and denim jeans.

"Naru what was wrong with what you were wearing?" Mikoto asked.

"Panther-neechan told me dresses were for looking pretty not for playing in sandboxes." Naruto said as she and Sasuke ran to the door to put on their shoes. Mikoto grabbed the bag of toys and other things (first aid kit, sunscreen, etc.). Once they got to the playground reserved for clan children Naruto dragged Sasuke over to the sandbox were she saw a girl with shoulder length platinum ash blonde hair burying something, which turned out to be a boy with medium length brown hair.

"Hey Ino, Whatcha doing?" Naruto asked watching the other girl.

"I bury Shika." The girl replied.

"I can see that, but why?" Naruto asked.

"Won't build castle wit me." Ino pouted.

"Shikamaru, why can't you just build the sand castle?" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome. I wanna look at the pretty clouds." He replied without moving.

"Your only two and already lazy." Naruto said with a sigh "I know Sasuke and I will build a castle with you Ino."

"Whealy" Ino asked.

"Of course. Right, Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, how did you get antisocial between my home and here?"

"Who's Aunty Sosil?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not a person, it's a word. It's pronounced an-tee-soh-shuhl," Naruto said, "And it means you don't talk to people."

"I speaked." Sasuke said.

"No 'hn' is a sound not an answer." Naruto said.

"It how Father and nii-tan speaks." Sasuke pouted.

"Your two don't get all stoic yet." Naruto exclaimed, "Now how about we build sandcastles!"

"Hai!" Sasuke and Ino cheered and they started building castles and Shikamaru just laid in the sand buried. After a couple hours Mikoto and Ishiko* **(A/N: Ino's mom's name cause she doesn't have one)** decided it was time to leave. Ino and Naruto dusted off Shikamaru as Sasuke started picking up the toys, once Ino and Shikamaru left Naruto helped pick up and they went to lunch at Ichiraku's. Afterwards Mikoto and Sasuke dropped Naruto back off at her apartment.

"Naruto, I want you to lock the door as soon as you're inside." Mikoto said "I have to go home and can't stay and seeing as Panther is on a mission you'll have to spent a couple of hours alone until Wolf and Cat show up. Do not let anyone in. Do you understand?"

"Hai. I was going to take a nap." Naruto said.

"I really wish I didn't have to leave you by yourself." Mikoto said with a sigh. " If it weren't for clan obligations I would stay, I'll send Itachi over with dinner at 6, that way you have a kitchen left when Panther comes back next week."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Bye Koto-obasan! Bye Sasuke!" Naruto said as she went inside and locked the door. Once she was by herself she went in her room and got the stuff Panther left her so she could practice her reading and writing. She practiced for about an hour before she decided to pick it up and watch some TV, she some fell asleep which is how Wolf and Cat found her.

"Naru-chan, wake up!" A male voice said next to her a he gave her a shake, "You shouldn't sleep on the couch."

"Wolf!" Naruto shouted as she saw who woke her. She jumped on him with a big hug; Wolf was a lanky, 16-year-old with spiky, lop-sided hair that was usually covered with a bandana but today was uncovered and dyed brown but Naru saw some silver showing.

"Maa…I'm glad to see you too, Naru-chan." He gave her a quick squeeze before setting her down.

"Naru, what do you want for dinner?" Cat asked as he walked out of the kitchen holding a glass of water. Cat was your average size 12-year-old; you could still see some baby fat where his ANBU uniform didn't cover, but otherwise he was well built.

"Oh, you don't have to cook tonight." Naruto said and saw Cat relax a little knowing he didn't have to cook, "Obasan is having Ita-nii bring us dinner around 6."

"Why?" Wolf asked, "We've been doing fine while Panther's been gone for the last week." Cat and Naruto sweat dropped at that comment.

"Wolf, you and Cat have set dinner on fire twice this week, _each_." Naruto said, "When Panther gets back she gonna have to buy new pots and pans just so she can cook, cuz the ones I have are now ruined."

"She's right, sempai." Cat agreed

" Quiet Tenzo." Wolf muttered, just then there was a knock at the door.

" Ita-nii is here!" Naruto shouted as she ran to the door and tackled the poor 7-year-old standing on the other side.

"Naru-chan, let the poor kid through the door before you attack him." Wolf said with a chuckle as her picked her up off Itachi, "Welcome Itachi-kun, and come in."

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled to Itachi, "I just got excited cuz I never see you anymore, cuz you're so busy."

"It's alright." Itachi said as he ruffled her hair as he passed her on his way to the kitchen, with Naruto right behind him. He pulled out a scroll, unrolled it, and set it on the counter. Naruto watched as the tips of his fingers started to glow purple with chakra.

"Ita-nii whatcha doing and where's dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Just watch." Itachi said as he touched the scroll with his fingers. Instantly bowls of food appeared on the counter.

"That was awesome!" Naruto yelled, "Can you teach me to do that? Pleeease?!"

"Maybe when you're a little older." Itachi replied and gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Why can't you teach me now?" Naruto asked.

"You after wait until you're at least three before you start working with chakra, otherwise you can get serious injured." Itachi told her.

"What's chakra?" Naruto asked as Wolf entered the kitchen.

"It's something ninjas use to do awesome things." Wolf said, Naruto heard a smirk in his voice at the vague answer.

"That's the kind of answer you give an idiot." She said glaring at Wolf, her hair raising slightly in her anger causing wolf to snicker.

"You're cute when angry, Naru-chan." Wolf said chuckling.

"I'm always cute!" She said continuing to glare at him.

"Hai, Hai. Itachi-kun can explain chakra to you." Wolf said redirecting her attention, so he could serve dinner.

"Chakra is the physical energy that is present in every cell of your body." Itachi paused for a moment to let that sink in before continuing, "It's also the spiritual energy you get from meditation, exercise, and of course experience. Understand?"

Naruto plopped down on the floor where she stood and closed her eyes with her brow furrowed in Concentration. Which both Itachi and Wolf found ridiculously cute **[A/N: You gotta admit any kind of serious expression on a kid is cute.]** She sat like that for a couple minutes when suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at Wolf with a piercing stare.

"Can you teach me to meditate?" she asked.

"Only if you promise not to try and use charka before I say it's alright." Wolf said, "Using chakra without proper guidance can be dangerous."

"I promise." She said with a determined look.

" Okay. I'll start teaching you tomorrow." Wolf said. "Right now let's eat, okay? Are you going to stay Itachi-kun?"

"No, thank you. I must get home soon or mother will start to worry." Itachi said.

"I understand." Wolf said, "By the way could you let Mikoto-san know that Hokage-sama in going to make his weekly check in tomorrow night?"

"I'll let mother know. Goodnight, Naru." Itachi said as he left.

"Do you think Asu-nii will come with jii-chan?" Naruto asked, "I haven't seen him very much since he became a jounin a couple months ago."

"I don't know, jounin are very busy." Wolf said as he gave her her dinner. "Now Eat."

"Hai!"

Naruto ate her dinner, then Cat cleaned up as Wolf gave her her bath and got her ready for bed. Once she was in bed Wolf told her a bedtime story, tonight it was about a powerful kunoichi that was kinda brash with a fiery temper and hair to match but was kind hearted. Sometimes he told her about a great shinobi who was the kind-hearted hero of the village and loved by everyone.

TBC

A/N: Ishiko means little stone. I thought it went well with the other Yamanakas.

Inoichi Yamanaka- Life on the mountain

Ino Yamanaka- Boar on the mountain

*Ishiko Yamanaka*- Little stone on the mountain


	3. Chapter 2 - Age 4

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** This is how I think things would have gone if Naruto was born a girl

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

* * *

Chapter Two: Naruto AGE- 4 years old

It was 11am on a sunny day, Naruto was walking back to her apartment by herself because Sasuke had started his ninja training months ago when he turned four; and Koto-obasan was overseeing his training. So Mikoto would only come over in the morning to make breakfast and then drop her off at the clan park until Panther-neechan would pick her up for lunch.

However today was special because Hokage jii chan was coming over to celebrate her birthday; sure he was a week and a half late but seeing as her birthday fell on the Kyuubi Anniversary and everyone one was mourning and doing "stupid things" as Cat-niisan said, the Hokage ended up very busy with lots of paperwork. So he couldn't go home, much less celebrate her birthday, and she understood.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by her bumping into someone causing her to fall to the ground.

"You stupid monster how dare you run into me!" someone said as they kicked her upside the head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, she wasn't really sure why this was happening. I mean she had always hear the whispers (because her senses were as enhanced as Wolf's), "Why is that thing kept in the village?" "I'm glad ANBU guard _it_ 24/7." "They should just kill the demon and be done with It."; but no one had ever attacked her. She tried to get up but the person would just kick her causing her to collapse back on the ground in a heap; after a few more failed attempts to get up she decided to just lie there hoping her tormentor would get bored. They soon did after a particularly hard kick to her side that cracked a couple ribs (she wasn't worried though cuz she learned she heals extremely quick after she fell off the park slide and broke her arm).

She slowly got up and walked home refusing to cry. Once she got to her apartment she saw the Hokage standing outside her apartment. She put on her biggest smile and forgot the pain she was in because of the happiness she felt at seeing her jii-chan outweighed the pain.

"Jii-chan, you're early." Naruto yelled as she ran to him.

"I ran out of paperwork." He rep_**lied**_, "Now tell me what happened to you you're covered in dirt?" He sounded suspicious, like he knew something bad happened. Naruto froze for a second then her grin got bigger.

"I tripped and fell in the sandbox at the playground." She said as she scratched the back of her head, "I guess I gotta clean up before we can celebrate, huh?"

"How about you go take a quick bath, then I'll take you to get some ramen." The Hokage said, not believing her about tripping. Naruto practically ran to the bathroom to wash up, then they went to Ichiraku's where she ate eight bowls of ramen{**A/N: I have seen lots of people misspell "ramen" in their stories and I'm just wondering how that is possible because it is like the most used word in the manga**} in under 15 mins. Once they were done they went back to Naruto's apartment.

"So what did you get for your birthday?" the Hokage asked as they ate some cake.

"Well let's see," Naruto paused to remember, "Koto-obasan got me a stuff fox, that I named "Daidaiiro" cuz of his color but I call him "Dai" for short, and she got me a stuffed frog, that I named "Yondaime" cuz in one of Wolf's stories he said the Yondaime rode a giant toad. Sasuke gave me a picture book about ninjas, even though I can read just fine. Ita-nii gave me a scroll about chakra control." Naruto paused for a breath then asked, "Do you want to see Yondaime and Dai, jii-chan?"

"Sure." The Hokage replied with a smile. Naruto jumped up and ran to her room and soon returned with a red-orange plushie fox and a plushie green frog. "They are very cute, Naru."

"I know." She gushed hugging the toys tightly.

"So did you get anything else?"

"Hai! Asu-nii got me a scroll of D and C-ranked elemental jutsu, but he said I'm not allowed to practice them until I graduate the academy. Panther-neechan got me a practice sword that she is going to train me how to use. Wolf got me a book on ninja history and a book on Konoha history and Cat-niisan gave me a fake Kitsune ANBU mask, but I think Wolf told him to get it for me cuz he's the only person who knew I wanted one." Naruto said.

"It sounds like your birthday was lots of fun. I regret that I had to miss it." The Hokage said.

"It's okay, you had to work or the village would have been in chaos. I understand."

"You are so grown up for your age, you really should complain more about things." The Hokage said with a sigh.

"Why?" Naruto asked, "Then I'd be a brat like Kiba or Ino. Wolf and Koto-obasan say I act so mature because I'm a second generation prodigy."

"That may just be true. So do you want the presents I brought for you?" he asked.

"Hai! Hai! Hai! Onegai!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down, the Hokage just laughed and handed her a box wrapped in bright orange paper. She tore the paper of quickly and opened it, inside were 10 blunt practice kunai and 10 blunt practice shuriken.

"I thought Itachi-kun might be able to help you practice with those, when he's not too busy with his own training. I know he's been helping you with your chakra." The Hokage said. "Of course any of the ANBU could also help with your training."

"Thank you, jii-chan!" Naruto said giving him a big hug, "These are the most awesome gift."

"You're welcome" the Hokage replied. "Now I also have some gifts for you from your godparents, even though you haven't had the chance to meet them."

"I have godparents?" Naruto asked, "Who are they and why haven't I met them? Shouldn't they be the ones caring for me?"

"Well, your godfather is a ninja named Jiraiya, who works outside the village running our spy network." "Cool." "And your godmother, Tsunade, is also a ninja but due to some personal issues finds it easier to live outside the village. However both stay in contact and ask about you all the time." The Hokage explained, "They both thought it would be better for you to grow up in the village and seeing as neither could stay in the village asked for the ANBU to watch over you in their absence. Understand?"

"Sorta." Naruto said, "Do you think I can meet them someday?"

"I am very sure you will be able to meet them." The Hokage said with a smile, "Now do you want the presents they sent you?"

"Hai!"

"Okay this one is from Jiraiya" he handed her something that looked like a deflated green frog, "and these are from Tsunade." He gave her a plushie white slug with two blue streaks down its back, and tied around its neck was an Ichiraku's gift card.

"How much ramen can I buy with the card? What's with the deflated frog?" Naruto asked.

"The gift card is for $200 and the 'deflated frog' is a change purse, you put money in it." He answered stifling a laugh. Naruto's face had lit up at how much ramen she could buy and once she learned what the 'deflated frog' was she grabbed it and ran into her room. When she came out it was the size of a tennis ball. She was petting the purse and whispering "My sweet Gama-chan**."{A/N: like 'my precious' from LOTR, only Kawaii!}**

"So your change purse has a name?" the Hokage asked, "What about your slug?"

Naruto untied the gift card from the slug and stared at it intensely, after a couple minutes her eyes lit up. "Her name is going to be 'Hime' cuz she looks like she should be princess of the slugs." Naruto said with a big smile.

"I would have to say that's a very appropriate name." the Hokage said as he looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Panther should be here soon which means I have a meeting to attend."

"That's okay, jii-chan, I understand." Naruto said with a smile.

"I know you do." The Hokage said. He saw Naruto looking at him with a contemplative look on her face. "Is something wrong, Naru?"

"Can I ask a serious question?" Naru asked with her most serious face.

"Yes and I promise to answer as best as I can." the Hokage said.

"Who are my parents; and what happened to them?" Naruto asked, "Whenever I ask Koto-obasan or Wolf-nii all I get is that they were great shinobi. Koto-obasan sometimes talks about when she and my mom were on a genin team together but it's never anything more than the fact she was hot-tempered, loud, and brash."

"Well it's true both your parents were great ninja." Hiruzen said, "Your mother was a fierce, loyal, kind, loving, and extremely hot-tempered kunoichi; and your father was a kind, generous, calm, intelligent, loyal, and trusting shinobi."

"I know their personalities already." Naruto said, "I want to know their names and how they died."

"I can't tell you that N-"Hiruzen said.

"What?! Why?!" Naruto shouted.

"It's too dangerous." The Hokage said patiently, "I'll tell you when you can protect yourself; your parents had many enemies both inside the village and out. Your ignorance on the matter is what keeps you safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like it." Naruto pouted, "Can I at least know how they died?"

"They died protecting the village from the Kyuubi just like many of our shinobi." Hiruzen said as Panther walked into the kitchen. Panther was a 14 yr old girl with a slim build and long purple hair; she bowed to the Hokage but otherwise stayed silent. "Well Naru, does that answer your questions?"

"Yes." Naru said, and then a thought popped into her head, "Wait one more. Do I have any family left?"

"No, not technically." Hiruzen said, "But if either of your parents had lived Wolf would have become your adopted brother."

"NO!" Naruto shouted, "Wolf can't be my brother! I won't allow it!"

"Why? Do you not like Wolf?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course I like Wolf." Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "But if he was my brother I couldn't marry him." The Hokage was stunned.

"Does Wolf know he's marrying you?" Panther asked laughing.

"He doesn't know yet but I'll let him know once I'm older." Naruto said; Panther shook harder with laughter. Soon after the Hokage left and Naruto talked Panther into training her with the wooden katana; they left a note for Itachi who was coming over after he was finished with his chuunin duties to help Naruto with her chakra training. Around 5pm Panther and Naruto headed back to Naruto's apartment as Itachi, who had joined them at the training ground, headed to his home for dinner. Wolf was already at the apartment when they returned and as soon as Panther saw him she burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, nothing." Panther said heading to the kitchen, "Watch Naru, dinner will be done soon."

"So what do you want to do Naru-chan?" Wolf asked the little blonde.

"Can we watch the movie I borrowed from Shino?" she asked.

"Who's Shino?" Wolf asked, "And what's the movie?"

"The movie is called 'A Bug's Life' it's animated." Naruto said.

"Fine, but you didn't answer my first question." Wolf said.

"He's the Aburame Clan heir." Naruto said, "Did you know they have bugs in their bodies?"

"I did know that." Wolf said. They watched the movie, ate dinner, and Naruto got a bath; after all that Naruto was sitting in the living room reading one of the books Wolf had bought her.

"Naru, its nine o'clock so it's time for bed." Panther said from the table where her and Wolf were playing poker.

"I'm not tired." Naruto whined, "I wanna read some more."

"Hey Wolf, get off your ass and put your future wife to bed." Panther said laughing.

"Nee-chan don't tell him that!" Naruto said with a pout, which only caused Panther to laugh harder.

"Come on my little wifey." Wolf said teasingly as he headed for Naruto room, "I'll tell you a story about how a beautiful kunoichi who's hair became her 'red thread of fate'. What do you say?"

"Coming!" Naruto got up and ran into her room. She sat on her bed and waited for Wolf to sit next to her and start the story. By the time the story was over she was curled up in his lap with her arms wrapped around him. Wolf unwrapped her then laid her in the bed, gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Years Everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Age 6

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** This is how I think things would have gone if Naruto was born a girl

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

******-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

**A/N: from now on when I refer to Naruto I will be switching between she/he, him/her, and hers/his and/or her name, Naruto. You'll understand by the end of the chapter, sorry for the confusion this may cause.**

**Also Naruto strictly has brotherly relationships with both Sasuke and Itachi, even if Sasuke thinks otherwise down the road.**

**********-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Chapter Three: Naruto AGE- 6 years old

It was the day after Naruto's 6th birthday and she found herself waking up in a sterile, white room that smelt like bleach and a mix of other cleaners; looking around she realized she was in the hospital and tried to remember how she got there. That was when the memory hit her like a ton of bricks.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto ran through the streets crying;_ I know I'm was being childish and that it was bound to happen eventually but this next week is so important and Wolf is leaving for a month tomorrow; the day before my birthday. He's never missed anything important like this before, I know he's a ninja and ninja left everyday to go on missions. I even knew that being ANBU means the missions were even more important, even one failure could destroy the village and I don't want that because one day the village will be mine cuz I'm gonna be Hokage._ She was just mad that Wolf had told her he was going to miss her birthday and her first day of the academy that she ran out of the apartment late at night and ran through the dark streets.

Once she calmed down she looked at her surroundings _'I have never been here before, it looks like a civilian area.'_ Naruto noticed that she was in an area full of clubs and bars; so she turned around and headed away from the area. However, before she got very far she found herself surrounded by a group of drunken men.

"Well, if it isn't the demon bitch." The first man slurred a little.

"What should we do with her?" the second asked.

"I say kill it." The third said, by now Naruto was getting worried for her safety. Suddenly the fourth man grabbed her by the hair and she was dragged into an alley where the four men proceeded to kick and punch her. After 15 minutes of being beaten she remembered to flare her chakra like Itachi taught her. She was in a heap on the ground with a broken arm, two broken ribs, and several more cracked; she was also covered in bruises when she heard her attackers speak again.

"How about we have some fun with the little slut before we kill her?

"It has been a while since I got some ass."

"I say we see how long it takes to break the bitch."

The next thing Naruto knew the men were trying to take off her clothes; she fought back with all her strength but she was quickly over-powered. Her clothes were ripped off and she was having a hard time seeing clearly through her tears. Her only thought as the first man got into position was_ 'Wolf, save me.'_, just as the man was about to violate her a kunai sunk into his chest and blood blossomed around the wound as the man fell to the ground. Naruto looked around and noticed the other men were also on the ground and assumed they were all dead.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" She looked toward the worried voice and recognized the wolf mask.

"Wolf, you came." Naruto whispered before she fell unconscious.

**END FLASHBACK**

She did a self-evaluation and found her arm and ribs only hurt a little and would be fine in the morning. She knew there was a squad of ANBU watching her so she decided to get their attention.

"ANBU-Captain-san?" Naruto said to a woman with long, shaggy brown hair, in an Inu mask, appeared at the foot of her hospital bed. "Could you summon Panther and Hokage-sama here for me, please?" Naruto watched as the woman flashed through hand signs. "Inu-san I thought Wolf was on a mission?" The woman tilted her head before answering.

"Someone took his place due to some circumstances." Inu replied.

"Oh, how long have I been unconscious?" Naruto asked, just then there was a puff of smoke and a whirl of leaves. "Wolf?! Why didn't you go on your mission? You said it was important and needed the Sharingan!"

"Maa, Maa. Relax Naru-chan." Wolf said, "I'm not the only ANBU with a Sharingan, besides I couldn't leave while the princess was in the hospital. Now could I?"

"But if it was important doesn't that mean the village is in danger if something goes wrong?" Naruto asked, "I didn't mean to mess up everything."

"Maa, relax. You didn't mess up anything." Wolf said as he wrapped her in a hug seeing how she was stressing herself out. "I sent Weasel in my place and he has two Sharingan." She took a calming breathe.

"Did he get enough rest after his last mission?" Naruto asked, "Wasn't it a B-rank?"

"He'll be fine." Wolf replied and let her go. "Now let's worry about you. How do you feel?" Before she could answer they were interrupted by a cough from the forgotten ANBU who watched the exchange; they both looked at the Inu-masked ANBU.

"Don't you think you tell the child too much?" Inu asked, "She does not need any mission info and I noticed the child recognized hand speak that only ANBU should be privy to. Depending on how much she knows she could be a liability to the village and Hokage-sama should be informed." Just then the door opened and the Hokage walked in with Panther at his heels. Wolf and Inu gave him a bow, while Naruto jumped out of the bed and tackled him with a hug.

"Hokage-sama, about the child-"Inu started but was silenced by the Hokage's raised hand.

"Your worries are understandable but I am well aware of the child's knowledge." Hiruzen said. "I also know for a fact that all she knows is safe as we once had Bear try to get her to spill her knowledge. You will be happy to know that even under his special technique she didn't crack."

"You know I'm still here, right?" Naruto asked getting annoyed that they were acting like she wasn't there. "You can tell her how I made Ibiki and Anko want to bash their heads against a wall later. How long was I unconscious? And when can I go home? I feel fine, but I have to wait a couple days 'til I can train again."

"Well, its Friday now; so 2 ½ days." The Hokage said, "And you should be able to be released once a doctor checks you."

"Good, 'cuz I need to go shopping for new clothes before I start the academy." Naruto said, "And nee-chan I need you to cut my hair. I'm gonna change as much as I can."

"Naru-chan why are you trying to change everything?" Wolf asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm not traumatized or anything." Naruto said catching the tone, "but I want to limit the chances something like that will happen again."

"Naruto, what are you going to do?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"I'm going to pretend to be a boy until I can stop an attack like that on my own." Naruto said determinedly, "I thought about it and while some people would still attack me that way, most won't. I'm also going to stay as far away from bars and clubs as possible, because alcohol makes people stupid."

"It's your decision." Hiruzen said, he knew that Naruto's reasoning wasn't correct and the villagers would do anything to hurt her because of what was sealed inside of her; however she didn't know anything about that and he wanted it to stay that way until she was ready to handle it but he figured if this decision made her feel safer then it was good to just go along with it as her happiness was his number one concern.

Soon a doctor arrived and Naruto was allowed to go home.

* * *

Monday morning was Naruto's first day of the Academy; so standing in front of the class was a blonde with spike hair, azure eyes, golden skin, and a bright goofy grin. The blonde was about 3ft 2 in and wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with blue ninja sandals and a pair of green goggles on 'his' forehead.

"Class." The teacher called to get everyone's attention, "We have a new student." The teacher shot Naruto a look that said 'I can't stand you' but she ignored him and as she was told to introduce herself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a 6-year-old _boy_, I love ramen, and one day I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now go sit down." The teacher commanded, she did as told heading to the back row and sat next to a boy with a spiky ponytail, who looked like he was asleep. The boy cracked his eye open and looked at her until he realized he would have to speak to get an answer to the obvious question.

"Naru, why are you pretending to be a boy?" the boy asked.

"It's complicated; maybe I'll explain it later if I don't find it too troublesome." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You know I hate not having answers." The boy said.

"I know, Shikamaru; by the way my name is Naruto in public, Naru sounds to girly." Naruto said.

"That's because you're a girl." Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll give you some answers during lunch." Naruto said as she turned to pay attention to the teacher even if she already knows everything he was saying.

"Tch. Troublesome." Was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep from boredom; she woke up for lunch and told Shikamaru all about why she pretended to be a boy and he agreed to help keep her secret. After lunch she decided to try and participate only to realize the teacher ignoring her unless it was to shot her dirty looks, so she just went to sleep until school was over.

After school she was picked up by Yügao (a.k.a Panther, but seeing as it was her day off she was mask-less).

"Naruto, I have a surprise for you." Yügao said, "So instead of practicing with your katana until dinner you're just going to watch, okay?"

"What does that have to do with my surprise, nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you're going to watch me and a friend of mine spar so I can test my skills." Yügao said, "My friend is a Kenjutsu master and they promised to teach you some of their moves."

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered as 'he' jumped around, "I don't mind watching you practice for a while because I might learn something awesome." So the two headed to the training ground to meet Yügao's friend; standing in the middle of their usual training ground (number 7) was a guy about 17 years-old (Yügao is 16) with short brown hair mostly covered with a forehead protector worn as a bandana, he also had dark shadows under his eyes and looked sort of sickly, other than that he was average looking.

"Am I gonna catch what he has?" Naruto asked as they walked toward the guy; Yügao laughed before answering.

"Only if he kisses you." Yügao teased hoping to get a raise out if the girl.

"No!" Naruto shouted as expected, "He can't have my first kiss!"

"Why saving it for someone?" Yügao asked teasingly as they reached the man.

"Maybe." Naruto pouted.

"Can brats your age even have crushes; you're like what four?" the man asked Naruto,

"I'm not a brat; I'm very mature for my age!" Naruto shouted angrily. "And I'm six, I'm just short for my age but I'll have my growth sprout soon. Believe it."

"Naru, this is my friend Gekko Hayate; he already knows you're not really a boy." Yügao said, "Hayate, meet my imouto, Naruto; she has a crush on Konoha's Copy-nin."

"Nee-chan, that's a secret!" Naruto whined at Yügao, and then turned to Hayate, "It's nice to meet you, and seeing as you're nee-chan's friend you can call me Naru, but not Naru-chan; only Wolf can call me that."

Hayate looked at Yügao who gave him a 'see what I mean' look before he turned back to Naruto, "It's nice to meet you as well, Naru. I must say you're aiming high crushing on the Copy-nin; no one has ever been able to tie him down."

"Oh, she doesn't have to worry." Yügao said, "She already has him wrapped around her little finger. I'll show you after we're done training." Yügao had seen the skeptical look on Hayate's face. "Naru, go sit on the edge of the field so you're out of range of any attacks."

Naruto did as told and went to sit by the three wooden stumps on the edge of the field and watch them train for an hour and a half, then she was able to train with Hayate for a half hour. She even used some of the simpler moves she memorized from Yügao and Hayate's spar. Soon they left the training ground so Naru could eat her dinner and do any homework she had; half to the apartment Hayate asked Yügao when she was going to show him what she had meant earlier.

Yügao turned to Naruto. "Naru, flare your chakra."

"But that's only for emergencies." Naruto said, "Wolf will be mad if I do it without a reason."

"I'll worry about Wolf; I just want to prove something to Hayate." Yügao said smirking mischievously, before turning to Hayate, "You'll find this hilarious but if you even mention this to anyone he will probably beat you to death. Okay go, Naru."

Naruto flared her chakra and within 2 mins a Wolf-masked ANBU was at her side.

'Naru-chan what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone attack you again? Do you ne-"

"Wolf!" Naruto shouted getting his attention, "I'm fine, Yu-nee had me flare my chakra to prove a pio-" she was cut off by Yügao and Hayate bursting into laughter.

"Oh dear Kami, he's so whipped and she just a kid." Hayate said between fits of laughter, "Gai would kill to see him show so much 'youthful spirit' instead of his usual laid back lazy air."

Wolf was giving off enough killing intent to suffocate someone, but Naruto just stood by his side like it was nothing seeing as she was trained to withstand it.

"If Gai or anyone for that matter even hears about this I will make sure you regret every breathe you have ever taken." Wolf growled.

"Relax, I'm not that cruel." Hayate said with labored breathing, Wolf lower his KI a little, "I was mainly stating how bored you appear around everyone."

"Maybe they just aren't as interesting as me." Naruto said causing Wolf to laugh and drop the killing intent altogether; Hayate's knees finally failed and Yügao was still shaking from Wolf's KI. Naruto walked up to Hayate and looked down at him, "Do you want to join us for dinner as a treat for training me? Yu-nee cooks almost as well as Koto-obasan." Naruto said, "But don't make Wolf mad again, it won't end pretty; just ask Cat-nii."

Hayate just looked at the girl amazed as he tried to figure out how she withstood so much KI when it floored him (literally) and she just stood unfazed waiting for his answer; so he just nodded. She smiled at him as she turned and headed back towards Wolf wobbling a bit, about half way to him she fell but Wolf caught her before she hit the ground.

"Wolf, your KI is starting to affect me, can you carry me?" Naruto sobbed, Wolf scooped her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest where she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"That little faker." Yügao muttered as she helped Hayate off the ground.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Just look at her, what do you see?" Yügao asked, Hayate looked and saw a smirk that clearly said 'I win.' on Naruto's face. "He's just spoiling her," Yügao continued, "We all know she can withstand Kage-level KI without any effect." Hayate was completely dumbfounded and intrigued by the little blonde quandary that is Naruto. The group just headed back to Naruto's apartment for regular nightly activities (i.e. – dinner, bath, bed).

TBC


End file.
